


Rolling Into Love

by Raven_20



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awesome Bobby Singer, Best Friends, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bobby needs more love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hot Chocolate, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Parental Bobby Singer, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Dean Winchester, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Bobby Singer, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, Young Sam Winchester, but they are at home, not outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_20/pseuds/Raven_20
Summary: It was the middle of winter. Bobby lit the fireplace, so it radiated with pleasurable warmth and each boy hosted a mug with hot chocolate and mini marshmallows that dissolved in warm drinks.Yet Dean was practically snuggling into Castiel and telling himself that he does that only because the other boy is a living furnace, not because he has a crush on him.orThey go outside and a snowball fight ensues.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Rolling Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> !English is not my first language!
> 
> A short story based on a real one, well kind of... When I did it with my friend there was much less romance and much more bruises and trauma... but we still had fun.  
> And yeah I am mentally six years old and I like rolling in the snow.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, they mean a lot to me.  
> I won't say no to kudos too <3

Dean and Castiel were sitting in Winchester’s house watching Scooby-Doo with Sam. They made themselves cozy on the couch under a lot of blankets when Dean’s younger brother was hugging a hot water bottle on the armchair. 

It was the middle of the winter. Bobby lit the fireplace, so it radiated with pleasurable warmth and each boy hosted a mug with hot chocolate and mini marshmallows that dissolved in warm drinks.

Yet Dean was practically snuggling into Castiel and telling himself that he does that only because the other boy is a living furnace, not because he has a crush on him. Not at all. Besides Cass didn’t seem to mind at all, he was longingly looking through the window at the snowflakes slowly falling from the gray sky. 

Dean was smiling, he loved spending time like this, with his family. Even though most people at school would say that he is more of a party person than quality time with family kind of guy. But those people didn’t really know him. 

‘’You was supposed to watch the cartoon you know? Not the window. You are missing the important parts’’ Dean stated.

‘’Hm? Ah, sorry I didn’t pay attention, but I was thinking, maybe we could go outside?’’

Dean thought for a moment and grinned. ‘’Hell yeah, we could! I will smash your face with snow.’’ Castiel only rolled his eyes and went after Winchester when he eagerly got up from the couch to get his jacket.

‘’Bobby! We are going outside!’’

‘’Can I go with you guys?’’ Sam asked.

‘’No.’’

‘’Why!?’’

‘’Because.’’

‘’Because you probably wanna ki…!’’

‘’Because! Young Winchester you already have a runny nose, you are staying here.’’ Bobby interrupted as he entered the living room.

Sam groaned and crossed his arms when his older brother stuck his tongue out at him. Dean not gonna lie it took a lot of effort to not kill Sammy for the little comment he wanted to make. Thank God Bobby cut in.

When the teenagers went outside they immediately felt cool air on their cheeks, but before they could take more steps they heard Bobby.

‘’Don’t be outside for too long, I don’t want to hear Castiel’s parent’s saying that he is sick again because of you Dean!’’

‘’Last time wasn’t Dean’s fault, and we will be home soon Sir.’’ Castiel reassured when Dean ignored his uncle.

‘’You know for you, it’s Bobby kid, have fun.’’ 

When Castiel turned back to Dean he got hit by a snowball straight in the face. He stumbled back a little, but his face didn’t even flinch. He heard a cheerful laugh and when he got his balance again and he brushed off the snow from his face-he focused on Dean. With a stoic voice, he said. 

‘’You are dead Winchester.’’ 

And that’s when Castiel rushed to make a snowball and Dean began to run. They chased each other until they were on top of a small hillock that Sam used to sled on. 

Castiel finally reached Dean, he jumped on him with hands full of snow. He achieved to sneak his cold hands under Dean’s clothes. Dean froze.

‘’Ok! ok! You won! I am sorry!” 

Castiel took his hands of Dean’s belly, however, he put them again on his waist on top of his jacket.

Dean was red and despite the coldness of Castiel’s hands that he could still feel despite their absence, he felt hot. Cass smiled at him and that’s when Dean noticed that he isn’t the only one blushing. Maybe he had a chance, so he smiled back.

‘’You know, when I was younger I used to roll down from here with Sammy. It was fun.’’

Castiel didn’t have much time to respond because Dean tossed his arms on Cass’s neck and he knocked them down from the hill. 

They rolled down laughing and screaming. On the way Castiel lost his beanie, they fell on a few rocks and Dean was sure he had a stick somewhere he definitely shouldn’t have. But when they eventually reached the end of the roll, they were hugging. Castiel was lying on top of Dean and they were both smiling wide and warm.

A little bit of snow fell down from Cass’s hair on the boy’s face below him. Dean closed his eyes and before he opened them again, there were lips on his nose, then on his lips. 

**_Dean never felt so warm in his life._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, they mean a lot to me.  
> I won't say no to kudos too <3


End file.
